elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Perry
Theresa (Terry) Cherry Perry is a guest character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. She was a major recurring character in Lab Rats ''who seemed to follow them no matter where they go, a thing that does not look like it will change in the new series. She is portrayed by Maile Flanagan. Biography Background Perry was a character in ''Lab Rats. She was principal of Mission Creek High School, and was seen as a tyrant by her students, because of the way she ran things. Perry hated the Lab Rats at first, but it became something special to the point that Perry would be the Lab Rats' enemy as much as she was their ally. She kept the Lab Rats' secret, but nonetheless remained apathetic to what they do as heroes until running afoul of nastier villains such as Victor Krane. Since then, Perry ended up getting involved with the Lab Rats' operations (though for her own benefit). After the Bionic War, Perry retired from being principal, because she missed having the Lab Rats around to torment. Perry later became Head of Security at the Davenport Bionic Academy, and even dealt with other threats such as Sebastian. Lab Rats: Elite Force In Follow the Leader, it's revealed that she is from Centium City, and lived much of her life in the underground tunnels. She took a vacation from the Bionic Academy, and snuck her way into Mission Command through said tunnels. She revealed she preferred the underground urban environment to a tropical paradise. Perry got excited when she realized the superhero Skylar Storm was with the Lab Rats. Because of Perry's unique knowledge of the underground city network as well as the fact that she would tell Bree, Kaz, Oliver and potentially Mr. Davenport of his deception, Chase made Perry a support member and will live next door to them. She then immediately began taking the Elite Force's furniture to furnish her apartment. Appearances Season 1 *Follow the Leader Trivia *A running gag in Lab Rats is that Perry always ends up where the Davenports are, especially in places they least expect her. Her appearing could be a continuation of the running gag. *Perry has 3 bladders (due to a surgery). **This is similar to Skylar, who also has three bladders. However, Skylar's three bladders are justified because of her species physiology. **She had the surgery because she got a half-off coupon for it. *Perry already knew that Skylar, Oliver and Kaz are superheroes. *Perry is a fan of Skylar Storm. She has heard of her comic books and favors her over the Bionic Superhumans. **Perry instantly recognized Skylar Storm even as a civilian. *She has a habit of misnaming people, but Kaz doesn't mind. *As of Follow the Leader, she now lives next to The Elite Force in the Davenport Tower Penthouse (with Davenport's permission). *She knows her way around Centium City, which is the reason Chase claims he let her on the team for. *Perry is similar to Alan from Mighty Med in that she tries to make the main characters' lives miserable, and humiliates them on a daily basis. Her favoring the superheroes while having contempt for bionic heroes is analogous to how Alan favors superheroes, but has contempt for Normos. Like Alan, Perry doesn't think much of Kaz and Oliver, but is nicer to Skylar, and she in turn somewhat finds her annoying. *She has three bladders and a titanium hip. *She's immune to salmonella. *In Lab Rats, she had a crush on Douglas Davenport. It is unknown if these feelings still exist. *She has a good singing voice. Userbox Code: Perry Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Normos Category:Females Category:2016 Category:Guest Characters Category:The Elite Force